Exemplary embodiments generally relate to amusement and gaming devices and, more particularly, to video games, to player-actuated controls, and to data storage and retrieval.
Electronic gaming is enjoyed by many people. Electronic games may be played on computers, phones, and even dedicated gaming consoles. Thousands of electronic games are available for individual and group play. Even though electronic gaming is ubiquitous, improvements are needed.